jeremyangrybirds3_picturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Jeremy: Ultimate Generations
'''Jeremy: Lost Time of the Past 'is an 2019 upcoming 2D traditional/flash hand-drawn/3D computer animated hybrid action-adventure science-fiction buddy comedy film based on the [[Jeremy Universal|''Jeremy Universal]] series. It was produced by Warner Animation Group, JeremyWorks Studios, JeremySoft Animation, DHX Media, Frederator Films, and JWToons Originals, and distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures. The film will serves as a “continuation” of Jeremy Universal's 35th Anniversary. The storyline of the film also ties with Jeremy Adventure: The Battle Adventure. The CGI animation will be provided in-house at JeremyWorks' headquarters in Burbank, California via JeremyWorks Computer Animation Department, the 2D hand-drawn animation will be animated by Renegade Animation, DHX Studios Vancouver, Yowza! Animation, Slap Happy Cartoons, Snipple Animation, and Neko Productions. The film is set to be released in June 28, 2019. Summary An new evil female princess teaming up with the villains from the past (Amelia, Harper and Jana, Aveline, Master Paxton, Mavi, Sliverclaw, Metal Jeremy, Great Mysterious, Winka Girl, Mastermind Cat, Priscilla, Phantom Orb, Gavin and Achilles, Bark, and Beany) and the villains from different world, and going to destroy the entire universe and time itself with the Power Pink Ruby with the Staff of Universe, as she keep it order for her boss, King Stormer. Jeremy, Hatta, Larry, Davina, Lucia, Larrira, and Elizabeth are going to save world and time from evil female princess and her army before it's too late. Meanwhile, Mia, Zachary, Gavin, Kolten, and Graciela going to find Jeremy, but they later team up with The Past Wind consisting of their leader, Maritza, Jaylon, Darien, and Kyra, as they going to stop Dale (who later team up with Lord Princess) from also destroy the entire universe and doing this for King Stormer. The treacherous quest takes Jeremy and the gang through new worlds with different theme, including video game, studios, spy, pirate, and music. Plot Arriving on the deepest and darkest place inside of space, a evil princess, have find the real Power Pink Ruby, she plan to find the time stones for her superior, King Stormer, and let him destroy the world and time. The next day, Jeremy celebrates his birthday with his friends until Lord Princess interrupts a birthday celebration, she shows the real Power Pink Ruby, and said that King Stormer destroy the world and time. The Power Pink Ruby sucking everyone, including Jeremy, through Time Portal and scattering them across different points. When Jeremy and Larry find themselves in HubTown, they encounters Mavi as they begin to fight, as Mavi's help with her brother Silverclaw, as well as other villains, Winka Girl, Mastermind Cat, Priscilla, Phantom Orb, Gavin and Achilles. After the fight, Jeremy and Larry reunited with Davina, Dr. Rad, Fred, Rubert, George, Bottlox, Graciela, Petunia, and Betiella, and finally find Lucia and Larrira. Davina going to help Jeremy, Larry, Lucia, and Larria for find Elizabeth and get all the time stones. As they left, Graciela discover Dr. Rad, Fred, Rubert, George, Bottlox, Petunia, and Betiella got sucked into Time Portal, she know something going on. Lord Princess is contacted by King Stormer, who reminds her to gather all of time stones for him to ruled the entire universe with his Staff of Universe. Lord Princess realize that there is not enough for their army, expect she got idea. Mia, Zachary, Gavin, and Kolten was captured by Dale, who been also working for King Stromer, and his assistant, Cora. As Mia, Zachary, Gavin, and Kolten escape, they meet Graciela, which she tell them that King Stormer ruled the entire universe. When Dale's henchmen cornered them, they they are rescued by a group from an elite undercover task force agency called "Past Wind" consisting of their leader, Maritza, Jaylon, Kyra, and Darien. They have been fighting Dale to save the universe. Mia, Zachary, Gavin, Kolten, and Graciela decided to join them on their mission Meanwhile, Jeremy finally reunited with Hatta, ever since they leave for their lives after they defeat Mavi and Darktooth. When Jeremy and the gang enter into the world and found Elizabeth, they discover the studios, where they meet Kamora, Rania, and Wesley. However, after Jeremy and his gang discover the first time stone during their visit, the studios had been attacked by Master Paxton and Aveline, who are send by Lord Princess for getting one of the Time Stones. Jeremy and his gang started to escaping again and left the studios. When the Past Wind arrive, along with Mia, Zachary, Gavin, Kolten, and Graciela, Mia and Zachary ready for another fight with Master Paxton and Aveline, but Metal Jeremy arrive and fight with them instead. After Mia and Zachary defeat Metal Jeremy, Master Paxton and Aveline teleport them into outside of Dale's lair. Jeremy and the gang went into pirate world, where they meet a brave girl, Greta, who is part of the pirate gang. Greta and the pirate help Jeremy and the gang to search the time stones, before Bark and Beany does. After finding the other time stones between pirate world and music world, Jeremy and his gang find the final time stones and ready for final fight with Lord Princess. Meanwhile, on Dale's lair, Mia and Maritza argue on the best means to stop Dale, finally settling on Maritza's plan of a frontal assault and Mia agrees to act as a diversion. The Past Wind manages to corner Dale in his lair only to be captured by Cora and Dale's henchmen as well as Mia, Zachary, Gavin, Kolten, and Graciela. At Lord Princess' Castle, Lord Princess captured Jeremy and his gang and revealed that Dale and Cora working with King Stormer, and they took them in Lord Princess' jail, where his other friends are teleport in their cells. Lord Princess teleport herself to the Phantom Dimension. Cora free Lord Princess, allowing King Stromer to enslave, cause havoc and chaos upon Jeremyville, with the villains, Amelia, Harper and Jana, Aveline, Master Paxton, Mavi, Sliverclaw, Metal Jeremy, Great Mysterious, Winka Girl, Mastermind Cat, Priscilla, Phantom Orb, Gavin and Achilles, Bark, and Beany, as well as the other villains from other worlds, including Roosray, Liger and Ratty, Draker Dire, Black & White Missy, Queen Jaida, Azula, Aku, Ice King, Mojo Jojo, Kaos, Sauron's Eye of Sauron form, etc. King Stromer turning other people into darkness form. Jeremy team up with his rest of the gang, as well as Kamora, Rania, Wesley, Greta, Cora (who give up bring evil and turn into good side), and the Past Wind to stop King Stormer and his entire army. But, after finding out that King Stromer and his army are more serious and dangerous, Jeremy send his gang away where he believes they'll be safe and head off to fight King Stormer, along with Hatta. By the time she leave, Lucia, Kolten, Larrira, Petunia, and Kamora had been captured by Mavi, Silverclaw, and Aveline. At King Stromer's lair, Chasity Bush (who returned from her new adventure) come to stop Lord Princess, who believe she was her sister, Cassidy Bush. After Chasity fail to defeat her, Jeremy arrived at King Stromer's lair, it was a trap. However, King Stromer and the other villains betrayed Cassidy Bush and banish her to the Phantom Dimension, alongside Jeremy and Hatta. As Jeremy and Hatta arrive at Phantom Dimension and with Cassidy in the empty dimension crying she decided to give up being Lord Princess and become good. Making a deal with the dimension's gatekeeper Andrea to be allowed back to Jeremyville in order to retrieve the dimension's escaped prisoners, Jeremy, Hatta, and Cassidy arrives in time to save his teammates, rescue Lucia, Kolten, Larrira, Petunia, and Kamora apologizing to them for abandoning. Knowing that their outnumbered by King Stromer's army, Jeremy decides to create a army of his own and teamed up with the citizens of Jeremyville, the Wuuds, the Past Wind, the pirates and the rest of the people from each worlds. The entire group successfully send the escaped villains back to the Phantom Dimension. However, King Stromer, along with Dale, Amelia, Harper and Jana, Aveline, Master Paxton, Mavi, get in their new robot, Ultimate Super Red Death Robot. Jeremy, along with Mia, Zachary, Chasity, and Cassidy, turns into perfect forms. When they destroy Ultimate Super Red Death Robot, it turn into portal, making everything vanished and the villains are sucked into the portal. Jeremy, Chasity, and Cassidy are stranded in White Space, however, Cassidy still had the Power Pink Ruby, as they used it, the ruby was vanished forever and never seen again. When Jeremy back at Jeremyville, he reunites with his friends. King Stromer still survive and going to kill Jeremy and his friends using the Staff of Universe, but Chasity and Cassidy pushed him and broke his staff, King Stromer's body become stone, fall into the ground and shatters. Jeremyville is finally returned to normal. Everyone, including Jeremy's gang, celebrate Jeremy's birthday and greatest victories. Chasity and Cassidy travel back to their own world as everyone bids their farewells. As Jeremy look at the stars at night, Andrea appears who chooses to let him remain after seeing how much he had changed in order to save everyone and the universe, Jeremy started to going home. In the mid-credits scene, Dale, who survived after the final fight, wanted revenge on Jeremy, his friends, and The Past Wind. But, Winka Girl said that this film was the last one. Much to Dale's dismay. In the post-credits scene, Amelia, Harper and Jana, Aveline, Master Paxton, and Mavi are trapped in the White Space, and argue with each other. Harper tells the remaining audience to go home, and it simply ends with Mavi have a idea for her brother Silverclaw to be main villain, but Harper decides to punch Mavi knocking her unconscious, telling the audience what a crazy princess she is. Cast * Jeremy Carpenter as Jeremy / Jason / Mastermind Cat / Roosray ** Kate Micucci as Hatta / Rubby Miller * Tom Kenny as Larry / Steve / Dr. Rad / Rubert / Bottlox / Ice King * Katie Crown as Davina / Betiella * Dionne Quan as Larrira * Billy West as Gavin / Elmer Fudd * Tara Strong as Lucia / Elizabeth / Molly / Priscilla / Graciela * Nancy Cartwright as Devan * James Arnold Taylor as Kieran / Fred / George / Jack Carter * Tress MacNeille as Bella * Jason Drucker as Jay * Steve G. as Sidden / Dr. Bob * Sarah Silverman as Mia * Jason Griffith as Zachary / Silverclaw * Cathy Cavadini as Princess Alyvia * Michelle Rodriguez as Lexi * Mark Katz as Chavles * Julia Kato as Nickela * Cheryl Chase as Eve / Lola * Amanda Leighton as Petunia / Chasity Bush (Mixina) * Kari Wahlgren as Kamora * Jessica DiCicco as Raina * Ty Burrell as Wesley * Anndi McAfee as Maritza * Jason Marsden as Jaylon * Janice Kawaye as Kyra * Jack McBrayer as Darien * Mr. Lawrence as Bucket Pig * Frank Walker as Sealy Seal / Muttley / Liger / Ratty * Debi Derryberry as Lord Princess (Cassidy Bush) * Gregg Berger as Dale * Jessica Biel as Cora * Grey DeLisle as Amelia / Winka Girl / Vicky the Babysitter / Azula * Kate Higgins as Harper and Jana (Evil Sister) * Sarah Jessica Parker as Aveline (Evil Mother) * Jim Cummings as Master Paxton / Dick Dastardly / Fuzzy Lumkins / Lord Giancarlo * Samantha Kelly as Mavi * Keith Fergurson as Lewis / Bark * Eric Bauza as Beany / Foop * Maurice LaMarche as Yosemite Sam / The Brain / Father / Darktooth * Rob Paulsen as Pinky / Technus * Bob Bergen as Marvin the Martian * Carlos Alazraqui as Denzel Crocker * Kevin Michael Richardson as Skuller / The Shredder * Maddie Taylor as Verminious Snaptrap * Colin Fox as Maximus I.Q. * "Weird Al" Yankovic as Music Mysterious * Reece Thompson as Simon * Janyse Jaud as Snarf * Ralph Fiennes as Lord Voldemort * John Cleese as Cat R. Waul * Richard Steven Horvitz as Kaos * Lex Lang as Doctor Neo Cortex The film will also feature appearances of all of the villains including: Billy West as Elmer Fudd, Maurice LaMarche as Yosemite Sam, The Brain, and Father, Bob Bergen as Marvin the Martian, Rob Paulsen as Pinky and Technus, Jim Cummings as Dick Dastardly, Frank Welker as Muttley, Grey Griffin as Vicky the Babysitter and Azula, Carlos Alazraqui as Denzel Crocker, Eric Bauza as Foop, Kevin Michael Richardson as Skuller and The Shredder, Maddie Taylor as Verminious Snaptrap, Colin Fox as Maximus I.Q., "Weird Al" Yankovic as Music Mysterious, John Cleese as Cat R. Waul, and other voice actresses reprising their roles from previous films and TV shows, while other villains will be voiced by new actresses. Popular culture cameos and references Much like the 2018 film Ready Player One, Jeremy: Lost Time of the Pas''t has various pop-culture references from the 1970s, 1980s, 1990s, 2000s and 2010s. Just like ''Wreck-It Ralph and its sequel Ralph Breaks the Internet, there are some references to films, television shows, music, toys, video games, anime, comics, and even various internet memes. Production After the development of ''Jeremy: Ultimate Battle'', JeremyWorks Studios' CEO and chairman Jeremy Carpenter confirmed that there would be another film in Jeremy Universal film series. In September 2015, JeremyWorks Studios announced a fifth Jeremy Universal film series and Warner Animation Group greenlit the another Jeremy Universal movie. In March 2016, during the production of Storks and Two Teenage Ghost, Frederator Studios and DHX Media, two companies that produced JeremyToons Universe, was in the talks with Warner Bros. and JeremyWorks, to co-produce Jeremy Universal film. Coming soon! Pre-production Coming soon! Development Coming soon! Animation Animation began in February 2017. Jeremy Carpenter rejected making a live-action/CGI film, calling the film's animation "a tribute to the world, art of traditional hand-drawn animated films and mix with hand-drawn and CGI". He said that he would not like it if the film was live-action/CGI and that it would destroy the hearts of people who grew up with Jeremy Universal. The film was produced in a widescreen 2.35:1 aspect ratio. Most of the in-house animation crew of the film were from many different animation studios, including Walt Disney Animation Studios, Disney Television Animation, Paramount Animation, Nickelodeon Animation Studio, DreamWorks Animation, DHX Media, Duncan Studio, Warner Bros. Animation, and Cartoon Network Studios. The film will a mix of traditional 2D hand-drawn animation, 2D digital flash animation, and 3D computer generated (CG) animation. The 2D hand-drawn/flash animation scenes are animated by Renegade Animation, DHX Studios Vancouver, Yowza! Animation, Slap Happy Cartoons, Snipple Animation, Mercury Filmworks and Neko Productions, while some 3D CGI animation scenes is produced in-house at JeremyWorks' headquarters in Burbank, California via JeremyWorks Computer Animation Department, and the 2D animation will be outsourced to Wang Film Productions, Bardel Entertainment, Toon City Animation, Sunwoo Entertainment, and Warner Bros. Animation. The stereoscopic 3D conversion and the stereographic animation was done by StereoD in Burbank, California. Storyboard Storyboarding for the film will be handled by Toon Boom Storyboard Pro, TVPaint Animation (which also handles the 2D animation software), Adobe Photoshop, Microsoft Paint, Scratch, and Paint Tool SAI, as the storyboarding software. Casting Coming soon! Post-production Coming soon! Inspiration The animation styles and techniques will be somewhat similar to that from Walt Disney Animation Studios, Pixar Animation Studios, Blue Sky Studios, Warner Bros. Animation (Warner Animation Group), Paramount Animation, Nickelodeon Movies, DreamWorks Animation, Illumination Entertainment, Nelvana, Zagtoon, Film Roman, and Toei Animation. Software The software used for this movie are Toon Boom Harmony (for 2D animation, clean-up, in-betweens, 2D effects, and digital ink & paint), Toon Boom Storyboard Pro (for storyboards), Adobe Animate (for 2D animation, building, rigging, and in-betweens), Adobe Photoshop (for visual development concept art, 2D layouts, backgrounds, 2D animation, clean-up, and in-betweens), Autodesk Maya (for CGI modeling, texturing, rigging, simulation, layout, animation, lighting, and rendering), Pixar's RenderMan (for CGI simulation and rendering), Adobe After Effects (for visual effects and compositing), The Foundry Nuke (for compositing), Houdini Effects (for CGI effects), Avid Media Composer (for video editing), Audacity (for sound and dialogue editing), and Avid Pro Tools (for music editing and arrangements). Toon Boom Harmony has been used in most of the 2D animated sequences, while Adobe Photoshop is used for the rest of the 2D animated sequences. Release Jeremy: Lost Time of the Past will be released by Warner Bros. Pictures on June 7, 2019 in 2D, 3D, Digital 3D, RealD 3D, IMAX, IMAX 3D and Dolby Cinema. Marketing At the JeremyWorks Studios presentation at CinemaCon 2018, "unfinished and unseen footage" was seen, revealing that the film will focus on Jeremy and his friends going on a journey. On June 18, 2018, the first poster was released and the first official teaser trailer was released via Warner Bros. Entertainment, JeremyWorks Studios, Frederator, DHX Media and JWToons' YouTube channel on June 12, 2018 and debuted before Incredibles 2 three days later. The second trailer was released on September 28, 2018 and was shown alongside Smallfoot. The red carpet premiere for the movie has been confirmed at the Regency Village Theater in Los Angeles. The directors, producers, and cast including the guest stars are scheduled to come to the premiere. Trailers * The teaser trailer was released via Warner Bros. Entertainment, JeremyWorks Studios, Frederator, DHX Media and JWToons' YouTube channel on June 18, 2018, and was shown before Incredibles 2, Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom, Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation, Nights into Dreams, and Teen Titans Go! To the Movies. * The first official trailer was released on September 28, 2018, and was shown before Smallfoot, Goosebumps 2: Haunted Halloween, All Grown Up!, The Nutcracker and the Four Realms, The Grinch, Ralph Breaks the Internet, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse, and Mary Poppins Returns. * The second official trailer was released on January 16, 2019, and will shown before Crash Bandicoot: The First N. Sane Movie, The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part, How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World, Wonder Park, Dumbo, and Shazam!. * The third and final official trailer was released on April 12, 2019 and will shown before Missing Link, Avengers: Endgame, UglyDolls, Pokémon: Detective Pikachu, A Dog's Journey, Aladdin, The Secret Life of Pets 2, and Toy Story 4. Short film The film will be accompanied by a short animated film, Unikitty to the Rescue!, based on the TV series Unikitty!, which it based on the 2014 film The Lego Movie. Video Game Main article: Jeremy: Lost Time of the Past: The Video Game, Angry Birds Jeremy, Lego Jeremy: The Video Game, and Jeremy: Fight for the Past On March 16, it was announced that the film is going to be getting "a tie-in game" titled Jeremy: Lost Time of the Past: The Video Game, and it will be developed by JeremyWorks Interactive and published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment. It will be released on PS4, PSVita, Xbox One, Nintendo Switch, Nintendo 3DS, and PC. On September 21, 2018, Rovio Entertainment announced a partnership with Warner Bros. and JeremyWorks to promote the film. The game Angry Birds Jeremy ''was released in May 2018 on the Windows, iOS, and Android devices with 50 levels. Rovio released more levels throughout 2018. With the DVD and Blu-ray release, Rovio, Warner Bros., and JeremyWorks announced that they were going to start selling Jeremy Universal Plush Toys in the Angry Birds Online Store and JeremyWorks Store and the DVD and Blu-ray comes with a code for 15 Hidden Levels, along with 3 Angry Birds Jeremy Videos. Traveller's Tales and Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment release a Lego-themed video game adaptation of ''Jeremy Universal ''films, such as ''JeremyToons: The Movie, Jeremy: A Speedy Discover, JeremyToons 2, and Jeremy: Ultimate Battle, will be released on the same day as Jeremy: Lost Time of the Past. A fighting game developed by JeremySoft, of Avery the Warrior and Tinny! fame, and published with Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment, Jeremy: Fight for the Past ''will be released after the film's release. The game will include a story mode, an arcade mode, a training mode along with other things common in fighting games as well as an Extras Mode (including a Cinema Mode) and will have most of the cast returning from the series. Screenshots Screenshots of the film were presented at the Annecy International Animated Film Festival in June. Soundtrack ''Main article: Jeremy: Lost Time of the Past: Deluxe Motion Picture Soundtrack Home media Jeremy: Lost Time of the Past ''will be released on Digital on iTunes, Movies Anywhere, Microsoft Store, Vudu and Amazon Prime on October 22, 2019 and on DVD, Blu-ray, Blu-ray 3D, and 4K Ultra HD Blu-ray on November 7, 2019. Special features included behind the scenes, deleted scenes, 5 ''Jeremy Universal shorts, bloopers, concept art, the music video of "Let's Go Universe", and an exclusively extended directors cut that includes scenes not shown theatrically. In addition to the short Unikitty to the Rescue!, the releases also include four animated short films: MIW: Movies in Working, Superstar Cool, Larrira Done It, and Going Down The Water. Promotions LEGO Theme Main article: Lego Jeremy: Lost Time of the Past Lego will be releasing sets based on the movie, and will be released on June 8, 2019. Art book Main article: The Art of Jeremy: Lost Time of the Past Going co-inside with the film's release, Dark Horse Books has released an art book based on the film itself, it features background art, character references, how to draw the characters, concept art, unused ideas that were cut, scrapped and unused in the films development, the cast and crew commentary about the film and much much more. Theatrical release promotions * Hasbro and Hasbro Gaming released a line of action figures, diecast vehicles, playsets, board games and a limited-time Monopoly game edition. * Thinkway Toys released a line of plush toys and action figures based on the film. * Facebook Messenger released stickers based on the characters for messenger. * Bandai released a line of trading cards with the scenes from the film. * McDonalds released 6 toys for Happy Meal. The toys are Jeremy, Larry, Mia, Lord Princess, Kamora, and Maritza, and ran a series of Jeremy Universal-themed television adverts to promote this. In the Australian market, a few small plush characters of Jeremy, Larry, Mia, Kamora, Raina, and Lord Princess replace some of the toys in the US lineup. * Burger King did a limited time food on the menu called The Toony Burger (with Cheese, Tomato’s, crispy Bacon, Double Meat, and manchego cheese), Plus they did a Sweepstakes called Jeremy's Game! where it has a scratch card game piece with chances of winning the tickets to see the movie. Other prizes include other Burger King food on the menu, 1 million dollars, a trip to California, with the Regency Village Theater movie premiere, a flat-screen TV, PlayStation 4, and a signed movie poster. * Warner Bros. and JeremyWorks had teamed up with Hooters restaurants to promote Jeremy: Lost Time of the Past. They decorated the restaurants with Jeremy Universal stuff (like the Jeremy plushes, Kamora stars and etc) and included 2 exclusive plushes for $10 dollars: Jeremy wearing a Hooters shirt and Mia dressed as a Hooters girl. In addition to those, a limited edition flavor for their cupcakes, named "Jeremy's Cupcake", where the iconic 8 squiggles on the cupcake are red, and the filling is larger. * Cinnabon released Jeremy's head-shaped cinnamon buns. * Pepsi and Frito-Lay released sweepstakes to win tickets to see the movie, with The Grand Prize a trip to Burbank for a private Jeremy's movie premiere party and Warner Bros. Studio Tour, and other prizes include a exclusive Jeremy figure wearing 3-D glasses, a signed poster, a exclusive phone case with a Jeremy pattern, and in addition, Crystal Pepsi returned to shelves with a brand new flavor, PowerBlast (a strawberry/cherry-flavored Pepsi). * Coca-Cola released a limited edition bottle with Jeremy and Larry in the cover. The promotion is revived during its home media release. * Dr. Pepper released a promotion where you can win tickets to see the movie. * General Mills had 6 toys that came with General Mills-branded cereals. * Kellogg's released a cereal based on the movie. The cereal has fruit rounds similar to Trix, and has Power Pink Ruby-shaped marshmallows. In addition, the same company also released the fruit flavored snacks based on the movie, on Kellogg's Eggo Waffles inside there's glow in the dark stickers themed to the movie, and Kellogg's cereals such as Froot Loops, Apple Jacks, Frosted Mini-Wheats, Frosted Flakes, Kellogg's Corn Flakes, Rice Krispies, Smorz, Special K, Krave, Corn Pops, Coco Pops ,and Raisin Bran have 9 free mini plushies inside the cereals themselves, which are Jeremy, Larry, Mia, Zachary, Graciela, Kamora, Raina, Maritza, and Lord Princess. * Oreo announced its special edition Oreo cookies with red cream in promotion of the film. The promotion included stickers inside each package of cookies. Two types of contest were also announced: first, by completing an album of stickers, consumers could win three movie passes and medium snack bar combos; second, by finding winning stickers in packages with prizes including a trip to California, backpacks, cinema passes for a year, and 3D glasses. * Chips Ahoy! added a new flavor to their cookie line-up, called "The Ultimate Cartoon Combo", consisting of peanut butter, Oreo's, Reese's, M&M’s and rainbow chocolate chips with free merchandise from the film inside. * Lunchables did a promotion with a chance of winning a trip to Burbank, California also they did Free mini-posters on the back of the box. * Energizer did a promotion where the company hid 5 free mini flashlights inside their batteries, which are Jeremy, Mia, Graciela, Karmoa, and Lord Princess. * Kraft Macaroni and Cheese had release macaroni and cheese shaped like Jeremy, Lord Princess, Lucia, and Kamora. These soon joined the Kraft Mac and Cheese pasta lineup. * Airheads released a limited-edition flavors "The Power Flavor" and "Kamora's Strawberry Taste". * M&Ms did an promotion with an chance of winning the tickets to see the movie. Other prizes includes 25 million dollars, a trip to California with the Regency Village Theater movie premiere. Other prizes include winning the tickets to see the movie, a Nintendo Switch with the movie video game, and a signed Jeremy Universal poster. Plus, an new limited time M&Ms flavor called Crispy M&Ms Power Pink (Pink strawberry-flavored). * JeremyWorks Channel and JWToons will air a Jeremy Universal marathon, such as JeremyToons, Mia & Zachary: The Adventures Return, Alyvia: Princess Kingdom, JeremyToons Universe, and Jeremy's Wacky Life, Saturdays and Sundays in June of 2019 with sneak peaks of the movie during the marathon. * Ten books were released for the film: The Junior Novel, Sticker Activity Book, The Movie Storybook, The Revenge of Lord Princess, Coloring & Activity Book, The Funny Joke Book, Meet the Studios, The Art of Jeremy: Lost Time of the Past, The Past Wind To the Rescue, and Jeremy's Paint Box. * Walmart hosted a week-long Jeremy: Lost Time of the Past @ Walmart party where the stores are decorated with Jeremy plushies, special Jeremy Universal stand-outs boards, and even some Funko POP! Jeremy Universal hanging on the roof. Walmart also lets you buy the legendary Jeremy (from Jeremy: The Great Escape) for only 5 dollars. * Barnes & Noble hosted a Jeremy: Lost Time of the Past-themed event in May, June, and July. * Warner Bros. Home Entertainment announced that they will release JeremyToons: The Complete Series on Blu-ray, DVD, and Digital HD, on February 20, 2019. * Some characters from the film appear on DVD and Blu-ray with a white background and standing with another character from a different Warner Bros. animated films. DVD/Blu-Ray Promotions * Pizza Hut released Jeremy's head-shaped Pizzas and a deal called the Toontastic combo which includes a large bacon and sausage pizza, breadsticks, a 2-liter soda and the limited time Caramel/marshmallow Brownie. * Subway released an Kid's Meal promotion, it included 8 Jeremy Universal bags (which are Jeremy, Lord Princess, Larry, Mia, Zachary, Graciela, Kamora, and Raina), 9 mini backpack plushes (which are Jeremy, Larry, Mia, Zachary, Maritza, Lord Princess, Kamora, Raina, and Lucia), an kid's Subway sandwich, chips or fruit, and an drink. * BIC released a limited time Jeremy: Lost Time of the Past-themed pack. * Pepsi released exclusive can holders that can be given by buying 2 20oz Pepsi bottles in selected isle. * Coca-Cola released a limited edition bottle with Jeremy and Larry in the cover. * The Coca-Cola Company launched a line of soft drinks based on the characters, including "Jeremy Cola", "Bella Blueberry", "Mia Strawberry", "Davina Orange", "Lucia Grape", "Kamora Lemon" and "Alyvia Apple". * Nescafé released a collection of mugs based on the film. * PEZ released three dispensers, these includes Jeremy, Kamora and Lord Princess. * Burger King released a kids' meal promotion which includes nine toys (Jeremy, Larry, Lucia, Mia, Zachary, Graciela, Kamora, Raina, Maritza, and Lord Princess) and a activity box. Cinema Promotions * Cinemark released various combos, which includes a popcorn, a soft drink and a character topper. * AMC Theatres released a combo, which includes a popcorn, a soft drink, a side (either a Lay's bag or a M&M's and Sour Patch) and a character topper. Reception Box office Coming soon! Critical response Coming soon! Attraction Jeremy 4D Extreme ''is an upcoming dark ride at JeremyWorks Land. Footage of the simulator ride as seen from an audience's point-of-view will be included in the Blu-ray and DVD release of ''Jeremy: Lost Time of the Past in cinema mode. Transcript Main To read this film's transcript, go here. Trailers To read the film's trailer transcripts, go here. Easter eggs JeremyWorks Cartoons * A son and daughter were seen wearing Macie and Caylee's clothes. * Poodle Thief is seen in a photo (which he steal many hot dogs while he is chased by many policemen at a newspaper headline which it says A Poodle Dog Ruins Hot Dog Eating Contest, as a reference to the The Simpsons episode Marge vs. the Monorail and video game The Simpsons: Hit & Run. * A poster of upcoming film JeremyWorks Cartoons: The Movie is seen at the studios. Cartoon World * Takashi, Anthone, Eleesha, Parkman, and Ranger Quint make an appearance as King Stormer’s army. * When Takashi says "take over the city", that reference to cancelled sequel to Cartoon World: The Movie. * A popstar girl resembles Jane is one of the people at the studios. Objects * A poster of Dream Island from Objects Island is seen at the studios. Paint! * Black & White Missy, Darker, and Brisa make an appearance as King Stormer’s army. Comedy TV Coming soon! Blob * Greeny was mentioned by Jeremy in some part of the film. Go City! * Jax Razz and Cameron Husk make an appearance as graffiti. Wild Jungle * A lion cub resembling Zackie at the studios. Looney Tunes * Wile E. Coyote and Roadrunner was mentioned by Zachary. * A poster of a fictional film named My Pet is a Tasmanian Devil (a comedy film based on the TLTS version of the Tasmanian Devil) is seen at the studios. * A poster of the 3-D film Marvin the Martian in the Third Dimension is seen in the studios, but with the title War of Future. * Elmer Fudd, Yosemite Sam, and Marvin the Martian make an appearance as King Stormer’s army. * Pinky and The Brain from Animaniacs and Pinky and the Brain ''also make an appearance as King Stormer’s army. ''Avery the Warrior * A boy and girl dress as warrior resembles Avery and Camey appeared at the studios. Tinny! Coming soon! Zarahi! * A poster of Zarahi! ''is seen at the studios. * A two girl resembling Zarahi and Niamh are one of the people at the studios. DHX Media shows * Little Guy and Dr. Beanson from ''Greeny Phatom ''makes a cameo as at the studios. * A pony resembling Pinkie Pie appeared at the studios. Frederator Studios shows * A boy is seen wearing Finn's tuxedo. * A kid is seen wearing Timmy's clothes. * A girl is seen wearing Sparkles' dress. * Sparkles and Gloom from the show of the same name are mentioned by Raina. * Vicky, Mr. Crocker, Foop, from ''The Fairly OddParents, Vexus, from My Life as a Teenage Robot, and Ice King, from Adventure Time, make an appearance as King Stormer’s army. JWToons shows * Satin and Bizzy are mentioned by Jeremy. Warner Bros. video games * A car from the 3DS reboot of Spy Hunter is parked. JeremyWorks video games * A young girl is seen wearing Araceli's'' clothes. * In addition, Jay mentions ''Araceli games in the film twice. ** Jay: What are you? A great spirit or a young sorceress or a wizard? Red Ball Animation * A group of teenagers resembling Ottilia Coffey, Mike Watkins, Ken Colon, Natalya Pineda, Presley Gordon, and Kaden Hardin are one of the people at the studios. 78M Studios * 78M, Jeremy's Splat, and JAB3 Icon is mentioned by Jeremy. ClearWorld Entertainment * A young girl resembling Alaina Gleen is seen at the studios. Another WAG films * A red-haired girl resembling Tulip (from Storks) is one of the people at the studios. * Unikitty (from The Lego Movie) made an appearance only in the bloopers and outtakes on the film's credits, the special features on the Blu-ray and DVD release and on YouTube. Trivia * This is the third collaboration between JeremyWorks Studios and Warner Animation Group. * This is the first Frederator Films movies ever made. * The film was JWToons' first film. * The film plot's style is a combination of Warner Bros.' Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed, The Lego Movie, The Lego Batman Movie, The Lego Ninjago Movie ''and ''Caleb: Legend of the Time Crystal, DreamWorks Animation's Shrek the Third, Shrek Forever After, Mr. Peabody & Sherman, Penguins of Madagascar ''and ''Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie, Illumination's Despicable Me 3, Paramount's Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius ''and ''The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water, Nickelodeon's The Fairly OddParents: Wishology, 20th Century Fox's The Simpsons Movie and Ice Age: Collision Course, Disney's Ralph Breaks the Internet: Wreck-It Ralph 2, Lionsgate's My Little Pony: The Movie, Nintendo's Super Smash Bros. Brawl: The Subspace Emissary and Super Smash Bros. Ultimate: World of Light, Sega's Sonic Generations, Sonic Mania, Sonic Mania Plus and Sonic Forces, Electronic Arts' The Simpsons Game, TT Games' Lego Dimensions, and SMG4's The Waluigi Arc ''(with family-friendly bits). * The opening and closing of the movie is similar to the beginning and ending of ''The Lego Batman Movie. * The film features 70s, 80s, 90s and early 2000s references. * The promotions appear as hidden easter eggs in the film. * Production Details of Jeremy: Lost Time of the Past: ** First announced/Development began in September 2015. ** Pre-Production began in February 2017. ** Production began in November 2017. ** Post-Production began in October 2018. ** Completed in March 2019. MPAA rating announced; assumed completed. * Strangely, the 2018 Warner Bros. Animation logo appeared after the post-credit scene and before DHX Media logo appeared. In the original theatrical release of this movie, the MPAA PG screen is shown after the Warner Bros. Pictures closing logo. * The IMAX variant for the Warner Bros. Pictures is played in front of 3D screenings of the movie and IMAX releases for the film. However, that only applies to the theatrical versions as the regular version is played on home media, even the Blu-ray 3D. * All-new characters in the film were designed with the help of Adam Katz, Taylor Grodin, Anne Walker, and Melissa Wolfe. * There are characters that is familiar to other characters in this film: ** Kamora and Raina is based on Sparkles and Gloom from the TV show of the same name. ** The Past Wind is based on The North Wind from Penguins of Madagascar. ** Maritza is based on Robyn Starling from Tom and Jerry: The Movie ''and Classified from ''Penguins of Madagascar. ** Dale is based on Dave from Penguins of Madagascar. * In the battle sequence, everything from movies, video game, and TV shows (vehicles, weapons, gadgets and characters) will make a return in the film. * King Stormer teaming up with villains from licensed franchises is similar to Lego Joker's plan in The Lego Batman Movie ''and Prince Charming's plan in ''Shrek the Third. ** Some of the Warner Bros. and JeremyWorks villains are also appears in this film. ** Other Warner Bros. villains was was originally going to be part of the movie as a member of King Stormer’s army, but they got rejected due to some story problems. * The licensed villains who are in King Stormer’s army to takeover Jeremyville and the world are: ** Elmer Fudd, Yosemite Sam, and Marvin the Martian (Looney Tunes/''Merrie Melodies'') ** Dick Dastardly and Muttley (Wacky Races/''Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines'') ** Pinky and The Brain (Animaniacs/''Pinky and the Brain'') ** Roosray, Liger and Ratty ** Takashi, Anthone, Eleesha, Parkman, and Ranger Quint (Cartoon World) ** Draker Dire and Master Mime (Pets World) ** Black & White Missy, Darker, and Brisa (Paint!) ** Queen Jaida, Speedy Dude, Genie Guy, and Stronger Man (The Missing Riddle) ** Blacker Darla (The Black Ink Girl) ** Azula (Avatar: The Last Airbender) ** Vicky, Mr. Crocker, and Foop (The Fairly Oddparnets) ** Skuller and Technus (Danny Phantom) ** Verminious Snaptrap and The Chameleon (T.U.F.F. Puppy) ** Maximus I.Q. (Atomic Betty) ** Ice King (Adventure Time) ** The Cyberman and The Daleks (Doctor Who) ** Lord Voldemort (Harry Potter) ** Oogie Boogie (The Nightmare Before Christmas) ** Mojo Jojo, Fuzzy Lumkins, and HIM (The Powerpuff Girls) ** Mandark (Dexter's Laboratory) ** Aku (Samurai Jack) ** Father (Codename: Kids Next Door) ** Bowser, Bowser Jr., and The Koopalings (Super Mario) ** Dr. Eggman, Metal Sonic, Chaos, Infinite, and The Deadly Six (Sonic the Hedgehog) ** Doctor Neo Cortex, Dr. N. Gin, Dr. Nefarious Tropy, Tiny Tiger, and Uka Uka (Crash Bandicoot) ** Kaos (Skylanders) ** Music Mysterious (Caleb) ** Sir Darkly and The Legion of Low Tide (Sushi Pack) ** Simon and Snarf (Trollz) ** Professor Poopypants (Captain Underpants) ** Vexus (My Life as a Teenage Robot) ** The Shredder (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) ** Bill Cipher (Gravity Falls) ** Lord Dominator (Wander Over Yonder) ** Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) ** Ursula (The Little Mermaid) ** Cat R. Waul and the Cats Gang (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) ** Lord Giancarlo (Princess and Prince Adventures) ** Icy, Darcy, and Stromy (Winx Club) ** Eye of Sauron (The Lord of the Rings) ** Darth Vader and the Stormtroopers (Star Wars) ** Stripe, Mohawk, Brain Gremlin, and the Gremlins (Gremlins) * Every character and villain from the shows, movies, and video games appears in this movie. * Some Warner Bros. characters were originally to be appeared in the studios in this movie, but ended up appearing in cameos and mentioned. * The licensed villains are animated by Warner Bros. Animation, Cartoon Network Studios, Nickelodeon Animation Studios, Billionfold, Inc., Atomic Cartoons, Tokyo Movie Shinsha (TMS Entertainment), Walt Disney Animation Studios, Disney Television Animation, Paramount Animation and other more animation company. * The end credits is similar to the end credits from Ice Age: Collision Course ''and ''Penguins of Madagascar. * The bloopers in the film were inspired by what Pixar did with their films a few years ago. * There is a Unkitty! ''short film before the movie starts. * In the ending of the movie, Cassidy Bush notice a evil person (which it Meadow from ''The Magical Quest) from the medieval time, Jeremy and Mia said there's nothing about that person, hinting on an upcoming film, ''The Magical Quest''. * This film's 2D animation is based off Paramount's The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water (excluding live-action), Lionsgate's My Little Pony: The Movie, Warner Bros.' Unikitty! and Sega's Sonic Mania Adventures. * There are two scenes during the credits. ** Mid-credits: Dale, who survived after the final fight, wanted revenge on Jeremy, his friends, and The Past Wind. But, Winka Girl said that this film was the last one. Much to Dale's dismay. ** Post credits: Amelia, Harper and Jana, Aveline, Master Paxton, and Mavi are trapped in the White Space, and argue with each other. The real difference is that making friends as a main villain is not mentioned, and it simply ends with Mavi have a idea for her brother Silverclaw to be main villain, but Harper decides to punch Mavi knocking her unconscious, telling the audience what a crazy princess she is. Category:Upcoming Films